EL MALO
by Vii Black
Summary: 1 de Agosto, Se cumplen 8 años desde que nos separaron, Esta con alguien, lo sé, pero también sé que Renesmee no ha dejado de amarme a pesar de los años. Regresará


_EL MALO_

Summary: 1 de Agosto, Se cumplen 8 años desde que nos separaron, Esta con alguien, lo sé, pero también sé que Renesmee no ha dejado de amarme a pesar de los años. Regresará

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de las únicas autoras que me han hecho amar sin raciocinio a un lobo y delirar por un vampiro xP Meyer y Smith. La canción es propiedad de Romeo, Aventura.- El malo

Para: Mi adorada amiga Noel, por su paciencia conmigo y mi blog en especial con mis fics de jake y Nessie que yo no podía escribir y ella no paraba de pedir más. Y por haberme hecho conocer a Jace el hombre de mi vida. Feliz cumple Eclipse de Lunas y felicidades por tu esfuerzo Noel!

El te da su amor, tu duermes con dudas

Ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser

Es tan sincero contrario a mis defectos

Pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer...

**DAMON POV**

Me levanté consciente de que ese día sería una autentica mierda, tronaba en mis recuerdos y yo intentaba encerrar esa fecha bajo llave como ella lo había hecho hacía ya tantos años.

Dicen que la mente tiene 4 puertas, La primera es el sopor del sueño, La segunda es el Olvido, La tercera la locura y la cuarta La muerte. Bien yo había pasado por tres de esas malditas puertas y aunque había anhelado con ansias desparecer por la cuarta el destino cruel y ansioso por verme desquiciado me negaba esa última vía de escape al dolor, a la traición. Todo eso ya lo había comprobado.

Tomé el volumen de "El nombre del viento", Patrick y Kvothe junto con todos sus nombres podían irse derechito al infierno, lo tiré y cayó doblando una pasta del pesado libro. Se había dado contra la reja dura de hierro, me acerque a intentar corregir mi error, ese artículo era el único recuerdo que me quedaba de ella, de mi pequeña princesa de los ojos chocolate, era lo último que conservaba de mi Nessie.

-Hey Salvatore, más vale que dejes de andar armando tus numeritos-el guardia pegó un sordo golpe con su bate de metal en la reja.

-No te enfurruñes Stefan- le dije irónico y poco respetuoso después de 8 años el ya se había acostumbrado a mis dramas internos y yo a hacerlo enfadar.

Se acuclilló frente a mi celda. Si, estaba en el lugar fío y desolado de una cárcel.

-Mira Damon se que este día no es tu favorito pero deja esa actitud, si te alcanzan los altos mandos seguro pasaras aquí una buena temporada más por tu mala conducta-se irguió de nuevo y se acomodó la corbata.

-Entendido Sheriff-dije e hice un ademán con la mano en símbolo de saludo al capitán. Stefan río y se alejó con una sonrisa pronunciada aún en la cara.

Primero de Agosto, llevaba ese día tan impregnado a mis huesos como la marca que les hacen al ganado para contabilizarlo, hacía 3 años que no sabía nada de ella, 8 años de mi maldita desgracia, de mi equivocación.

Me dejé caer en la litera que había en mi celda y la cama de arriba chirrió cuando Edward se movió

-¿Qué te pasa, se te ha vuelto a meter el diablo?-intervino mis cavilaciones soñoliento

-Serás gracioso Cullen-Edward también llevaba unos cuantos años de detención y aunque el era todo sofisticación, ironía y elegancia, estaba tan encerrado en la cárcel como yo.

Bajó de la cama y se sentó a mi lado, me golpeó el brazo.

-Es tu aniversario-anunció solemne como si no quisiera decirlo pero al mismo tiempo como si fuese necesario corroborarlo, aunque ya no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

-¿Seguro que no eres vidente o algo parecido?-le dije mordaz, pero sarcástico y reí sin ganas, pero reí.

-No va a venir Damon, no sigas torturándote-palabras que me animaron mucho por supuesto, le atesté un golpe en el hombro y el solo me miró con ojos compadecidos.

-Ah ¡Ya basta Edward!, deja de mirarme como un cachorrito sin dueño-me irritaba que me trataran con compasión y lastima. Total ella me había dejado y punto.

-Solo intento que dejes de traumatizarte con el asunto-terció

-¿Así como tu has dejado de llamar a Bella por las noches?-le dí un golpe bajo, pero el se lo había buscado. Edward estaba en aquel sitio por muchas razones diferentes a las mías, pero yo si era responsable y Edward no.

Su prometida y el estaban de paseo, el volvo plateado que conducía había fallado, o más bien alguien le había cortado los frenos y se volcó, haciendo girar sobre si a la pareja, estrellándole las costillas a Edward, y acabando con la vida de Bella. El padre de la chica lo había encerrado en aquel lugar y por el grande amor que Edward aún le profesaba el había accedido cargando con toda la culpa en los hombros, como ovejita al matadero. El constantemente decía que lo merecía por haberla matado.

Si, yo era cruel y despiadado y ese golpe había sido mucho mas bajo de lo que sentí en un principio

-Lo digo por tu bien, y si crees que herir a la gente para salvarte de tus propios demonios es lo mejor que puedes hacer, mas vale que vayas reconsiderando la idea-añadió y regresó a su lugar arriba de mi cama.

Le di un golpe sordo al barrote de la litera y supe que Edward elevaba una plegaria.

Yo había perdido la fe en Dios, el no me había escuchado, quizá un ser tan despiadado como yo no merecía su afecto, y me había castigado dejándome sin el ángel protector que me había mandado.

Por ser el día de mi aniversario de "No visita" dejé la segunda puerta abierta y el sopor del sueño de la primera me embargó hasta dejarme inconsciente

Me había costado demasiado esfuerzo conseguir una cita con ella. Tenía el cabello cobrizo y ondulado, le llegaba hasta la cintura y poseía un cuerpo glorioso, la mano de Dios la había dibujado perfecta y sin borrones.

La había deseado desde el primer día que la vi. Era nieta del doctor más aclamado en la ciudad. Y había llegado para quedarse, estudiaba leyes en la Universidad y yo era un vago sin oficio ni beneficio que se había prendado de los ojos chocolate de aquel hermoso ser que sin duda debía ser un ángel.

Era dueño de CHOPS, mi taller en donde reparaba harleys o ducatis, Jacob era mi empleado, un empleado eficaz y bueno con las manos, supo al instante que me había flechado la nieta de Esme y Carlisle, seguramente como a todos y como a él, ahora lo sabía ¡Cabrón traidor!

Nessie, como le llamaba de cariño para acortar su nombre era la mujer más sencilla dulce y hermosa que había conocido.

-Disculpa ¿Qué hora es?-le pregunté usando el elocuente tono de mi voz

Ella se ruborizó y miró su reloj, me miró a los ojos para responder:

-Son cuarto para las 2- Y cuando escuché su voz aseguré que existe Dios, ahora ya no estaba muy seguro y las divinidades volvían a ser solo sospechas.

No fue fácil conquistarla, la perseguí por todos lados, y entre más difícil se ponía, yo más enamorado. No me había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado hasta que la vi sonriéndole a Jacob y ruborizándose cuando él le hablaba.

Me enfadé y lo golpeé ante la mirada ofuscada de Nessie. Se fue de mí como si estuviese viendo un vampiro sediento de sangre. Le pedí perdón y le dije que la amaba

Ella me besó sabía que también me quería conocía de sobra esos ojos castaños y aprendí a leerlos con el paso de los años.

Conducía mi Harley negra, la llevaba a la escuela e iba por ella, no era de sorprender que a sus abuelos no les hiciera gracia que su nieta saliera con Damon Salvatore, sabía la fama que me habían dado de truhan.

Y más que eso, fama de borracho, fumador, drogadicto y hasta padrote, bueno lo ultimo no era verdad ni lo tercero, decir que no a lo primero y segundo era como negar que me apellidaba Salvatore.

No me drogaba ella lo sabía así como tampoco alquilaba "señoritas de moral flexible", comenzó deshaciéndose del tabaco y después del alcohol, sustituía esos vicios por uno más terrible. Ella

Su cuerpo era mi droga y sus besos mi adicción, Nessie era la gloria y el paraíso para mí, el oasis de este errante viajero en medio del desierto. Ella me amaba, como yo la amaba a ella.

Dejé a un lado amigos, familia y caminos andados. Solo por estar a su lado. Dicen que todas las costumbres se pegan y Nessie cuando empezaba a ponerse tensa fumaba, yo la besaba dulcemente y le quitaba la colilla de la mano, ella me sonreía y la devoraba sin piedad hasta despuntar el alba.

La imagen de sus curvas envueltas en la delicada piel blanquecina, con el cabello cayéndole por la espalda bañada en sudor y contrayendo el rostro mientras una oleada de placer le recorría entera de los pies a la cabeza a la vez que gritaba -¡Damon!-con todas sus fuerzas, para después desplomarse en mi hombro y quedar abrazados un rato más antes de reanudar la marcha era una de las que no había podido aun dominar bajo la puerta del Olvido.

Con ella había aprendido de todo. Me había enseñado, que la suma de uno y uno siempre es uno, si se aprende a compartir, me enseño que los celos son traviesos, que son mitad falta de cesos y mitad inseguridad, me enseño desde filosofía hasta como tocarla, a saber que el afrodisiaco más cumplidor no son los mariscos sino el amor, me enseñó muchas cosas de la cama, que es mejor cuando se ama y que es también para dormir.

Y aprendimos entre otras cosas a vivir.

-No sé qué haría si no te tuviera a mi lado Damon-me dijo después de haberla hecho mía.

Ahora sabía lo que ella habría hecho, lo que hizo. Sin importarle nada.

Fui a buscar a Aro, Cayo y Marco, mercado negro, y mercado efectivo, necesitaba piezas por alguna razón el taller empezaba a decaer y no lo iba a permitir. Tenía lo que necesitaba cuando la alarma de la sirena sonó en lo alto de la calle.

No pude correr, hacía 8 años de aquel incidente, había sido un error ella me lo había advertido.

-No juegues con ellos amor, es peligroso-repetía cientos de veces, pero yo no le había hecho caso.

Eran más mis ansias por hacer más reconocido el taller que sus advertencias, era más mi amor por mis motocicletas que sus consejos. Bien dicen que Los ojos del amor seducen como la belleza de un vampiro. Amor por lo material y por el dinero en particular.

Así había llegado a Fell´s Church, a la cárcel de aquel tétrico lugar, Nessie ya no estaba como tampoco estaban sus brazos y sus caricias, ya no estaba su cuerpo desnudo, ni el compás de sus pechos aventureros.

-Tú no puedes amarme desde aquí-me había dicho en la primera visita que recibí de ella

-Lo hago Ness, no he dejado de hacerlo, aquello fue un error y lo arreglaremos, saldré de aquí y todo cambiará nos casaremos y…

-No Damon, no nos casaremos porque no voy a seguir con alguien como tú-dijo antes de marcharse hacía 8 años.

Me levanté con el corazón embravecido acelerado hasta la 6ta velocidad, descubriendo que era verdad y seguía en un calabozo, sin ella.

Me había ablandado, había conocido lo que es tener un corazón, y estaba arrepentido. Ella volvió 5 años después. Solo me trajo una noticia, que acabó con lo poco que tenía de alma, y me volvió lo que soy.

-Me voy a casar-dijo ante mi sorpresa

-Era de esperarse-sonreí malévolo

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-preguntó en voz alta y conteniendo las lagrimas

-Siempre lo viste con buenos ojos, ¿no?, ya sabía de lo que eres capaz, Renesmee solamente lo quería comprobar

Le atesté un golpe al corazón era como si le dijera el peor insulto del mundo. De hecho lo era solo que sin pronunciar más palabras

-Vete y cásate, ámalo sin importar quién sea el desafortunado, aunque yo sé que es Jacob Black-me acerqué al vidrio y ella imitó mi gesto

-Damon…-susurro, le sonreí y me largué

Daba por hecho que era él, ella no tenía que confirmarlo y sencillamente me tenía sin cuidado, sabía que nadie en la tierra podría darle lo que yo le daba, nadie conocía el punto exacto que la llevaba hasta el exceso, nadie conocía ese pacto misterioso con su alma y su cerebro. Nadie tendría la táctica adecuada para arráncame de su pecho.

Pasaron 3 años más después de su última visita. Yo me había encerrado en la tercera puerta bloqueando la realidad y encerrado en la demencia porque la verdad pesaba más que un yugo.

Me froté la cara y me despejé más la vista. Ella seguramente estaba casada y feliz, pero Jacob Black no entendía el procedimiento, cómo y cuándo darle un beso, necesitaría preguntarme como la conquisté y anotar mis truquitos en papel, no bastaban los modales y serle fiel, porque yo sabía –aunque Stefan y Edward me dijeran lo contrario-que yo seguía siendo el malo que le erizaba la piel

-Damon-Stefan abrió la puerta de mi celda-Tienes visita-el corazón se me aceleró y creí por un instante estar en medio de la locura.-No es ella-añadió mi carcelero de prisa evitándome hacer ilusiones

Puse mi mascara de indiferencia – No la esperaba de cualquier forma, es más si viene dile que estoy en el baño, que vuelva más tarde-sonreí estúpidamente y Stefan me meneó la cabeza en señal de negación.

Elena Gilbert era la mejor abogada, llevaba mi caso desde que estaba dentro, pero piratería con piezas de motocicletas era un delito tan ilegal como pegar un chicle en una vía pública, me acerqué al teléfono y Elena sonrió.

Pegó un papel en el vidrio entonces leí… LIBERTAD CONDICIONAL

Yo estaba mudo y aún sin entender absolutamente nada, pero esa noche salí. Elena dijo que quien había aceptado mi tutela tenía las más altas recomendaciones en el puesto, y que me habían confiado a su cargo debido a la excelente reputación que tenía. Era del ramo de Elena y ella decía que era buen colega.

No me importaba estar al cuidado de un viejo decrepito que jugara ajedrez y bebiera jerez, con tal de poder salir de aquel nido de ratas me sometía hasta al mismo Ian Somerhalder y el tipo era una calaña de actor.

Tomé mis pertenencias y aguardé con Elena hasta que el auto blanco aparcó en la calle.

-Está listo Damon, vete y no hagas que te vuelvan a encerrar-me dijo y después de darle un beso abrí la puerta

Ella me miró con esos ojos enfundados en el amor que yo sabía me había profesado y no lo podía creer, pensé que el sopor del sueño me había vencido pero no, era cierto.

-Eres mi amor y mi dilema y el malo con una virtud-sentenció acercando su precioso rostro al mío y yo reí sobre su boca antes de besarla de nuevo después de 8 años, ese primero de agosto.

Dos cosas si me quedaban bien claras después de la cárcel, ella tendría que haber vuelto a nacer para haberse enamorado de Jacob, por eso no se había casado con él, y me había esperado pacientemente. Y la segunda era que yo que le había fallado tantas veces seguía siendo su dueño.

…..

Uff como que ya me gustaron los Damon/Nessie xD. Bueno espero que disfruten este cross y me dejen su comentario. Mil felicidades Noel, que espero también te guste porque es exclusivamente para ti. Besos ViiBW


End file.
